


Not how confessions work

by transnymphtaire



Series: Prompts and requests [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/pseuds/transnymphtaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day gift to rishellaqueer.tumblr.com<br/>Request: Grantaire confessing his love to Enjolras and Enjolras being like "I've loved you for a long long time" and Grantaire being like "why didn't you tell me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not how confessions work

For some strange reason, it was all Combeferre’s fault that he stood outside Enjolras apartment on Valentine’s Day, waiting for the door to open.

_Yesterday_  
Grantaire was lying upside down on Éponine’s couch, his legs thrown over the backrest and his head just centimetres above the floor. He had come over to get some pity for being alone on Valentine’s Day, since Ép were going on a date on the actual day. He hadn't counted on her date - Combeferre - being there, effectively putting a stop to his plans.

"Getting all blood in your brain isn't going to help you think." Combeferre pointed out, from where he was sat next to Grantaire on the couch. Grantaire answered with a grunt. He wasn’t trying to think. He was rather hoping that the change of perspective would help him to continue his pitying in peace.  
"Enjolras is also going to be alone tomorrow." Combeferre continued calmly. Grantaire looked up so fast that he slided down from the couch.  
"Oh?" he answered, trying to be indifferent. "The fearless leader is still faithful to Patria?"

Combeferre didn't answer him, only looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Grantaire let out a sigh as he moved so that he was sitting on the couch, instead of half lying on the floor.  
"I'm not going to spend Valentine’s Day with Enjolras as his  _friend_. Not even I am that much of a masochist.” he sighed.  
"Then don’t." Combeferre said simply. "Confess to him."

_Present time_  
He was still not sure how Combeferre had talked him into this, but now the door was opening and it was too late to flee. Enjolras looked surprised to see him, but what did he expect? He hadn't asked if he could come over.  
"Hi." Grantaire said, raising a hand to wave a bit awkwardly.  
"Hello." Enjolras answered, the surprised look exchanged for a small smile. "Do you want to come in…?" Grantaire nodded, not sure what would come out of his mouth if he opened it.

When he had gotten inside and taken off both jacket and shoes, they stood looking at each other. Enjolras cleared his throat.  
"Coffee?" he asked. Once again, Grantaire just nodded.

When the coffee was done, they sat opposite each other at the small kitchen table. Grantaire hid behind his coffee mug to avoid talking, but Enjolras was staring at him expectantly. Not able to put it off any longer, he put down his mug on the table.  
"I know it’s extremely cliché to do this on Valentine’s Day, but if I don’t do it now, I probably never will, and I hope this isn't going to ruin our friendship - God knows why you’re even friends with me - but I've basically been in love with you since forever and it’s slowly killing me so can you please let me down gently so I can try to get over you?" he said, taking a deep breath when he finally stopped.  
"Why would you want to get over me?" Enjolras asked, a weird look on his face.  
"Because this is obviously unrequited and quite painful?" Grantaire answered questioningly. What was happening?  
"But I love you too." Enjolras said, as if he was merely pointing out a fact.  
"What is happening?" he asked, no longer following. Was he dreaming?  
"I thought you knew." Enjolras answered, frowning. Grantaire just blinked.

He continued just looking at Enjolras for a while.  
"Correct me if I'm wrong… you _love_ me? You love  _me_?” Grantaire repeated. He definitely didn't get it. There seemed to be a big piece missing.  
"Yes, Grantaire, I love you. I have for a long time." Enjolras answered, patiently waiting for him to understand.  
"Oh. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. For the first time since he came there, Enjolras looked embarrassed.  
"As I said, I thought you knew. I was not hiding it."  
"Oh."  
"Yes."

Afterwards he wouldn't be able to say who had leant in first, but soon their lips met in a soft, questioning kiss. As they parted again, they were both smiling.  
"I need to send Combeferre a hundred fruit baskets. Do he like fruit baskets?" Grantaire said. Enjolras gave him a  _look_  before starting to laugh. Grantaire couldn't help but laugh as well.


End file.
